


Enchantment

by lilithiumwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attraction, Lust, M/M, Nostalgia, Onsen On Ice, Pining, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: Viktor dreams inAgapeandEros, and every morning he wakes withYuurion his lips.





	

The morning of _Onsen On Ice_ dawns clear and beautiful. Viktor rises with the sun, though for once he does not drag his errant pupils out of bed to suffer with him. Instead he goes for a walk with Makkachin along the beach, listening to the seagulls calling him home.

Today he will see the figure he has been dreaming of for five months. A clingy, drunken man with a tie around his head -- a flamboyant playboy who left a broken heart in his wake. The sole inspiration for a dance that Viktor could not bring himself to choose, because of the crippling, light-headed hope that it inspired every time he danced to both songs on the ice and _remembered_.

Katsuki Yuuri, playboy to none and holder of Viktor's most precious secret, will skate _Eros_ today.

Viktor sighs, wondering if Yuuri has already woken and is panicking because Viktor is missing. He smiles a little at the thought; let him worry for a little while. He deserves it for driving Viktor's heart a-flutter for five months.

Viktor has somebody to see about traditional Japanese clothing.

~*~

Viktor hides the bags in a locker before Yuuri and Yuri both troop in. Yuri scoffs at him before grabbing his costume and disappearing into a stall to change, but Yuuri doesn't bother leaving, sparing a glance at Viktor before carefully pulling off each of his layers. Viktor watches placidly, his heart racing beneath his sweater, as Yuuri strips down to only a skin-colored dancer's belt, then begins the careful task of sliding on the sleek black spandex and mesh without tearing anything.

Viktor swallows as the black fabric glides up Yuuri's back, recalling when he could wear that outfit over a decade ago. He had grown into his shoulders early, but with his long hair, he had sometimes been mistaken for a girl. It never bothered him then, and he never really thought about the sensuality of it as a teenager, but on an adult man's body, the outfit is breathtaking. It fits Yuuri perfectly, which amuses Viktor a little, that Yuuri can wear his outfits from when he was fifteen.

"Do you need help zipping up?" he calls out, vaguely including Yuri in the question, but the teenager's rude response from the changing stall halts that idea. Viktor isn't bothered, because Yuuri glances over his shoulder, his cheeks turning pink with faint embarrassment.

"Please," Yuuri says quietly. Viktor is glad for it; he doesn't know how much longer he can stand to keep his hands off the man who enchanted him at last year's GPF banquet. He slides off his gloves as he approaches Yuuri, stopping behind him, close enough to feel Yuuri's warmth inches away. He clenches his hand for a second, steeling his nerves -- he is _Viktor Nikiforov_ , twenty-seven years old, not fifteen and desperate -- and finds the zipper hiding at Yuuri's hip.

Yuuri's skin is soft. Warm like Viktor remembers -- like he cannot forget, from that night when Yuuri lit up his world and left him grasping for a reason behind it. This close, Viktor can smell the faint metallic smell of the hot springs water they soak in every night, and beneath it, the tiniest dab of cologne. He falters; he _remembers_ that cologne, hiding beneath the overwhelming redolence of champagne, that caught in Viktor's nose when Yuuri threw his arms around Viktor's neck and begged him to be his coach. Another dream, another desire, and Viktor wonders if giving _Eros_ to Yuuri was a mistake --

"Viktor?" Yuuri says, confusion coloring his voice, and Viktor shakes himself from the memory. Without replying, he slides the zipper up Yuuri's back, fingers brushing over his lower ribs before he finds the small fastener beneath the fabric and hooks it. He pats Yuuri's side with a small smile, then blinks when Yuuri turns around, his large dark eyes finding Viktor's gaze and holding it. 

Viktor's lips curve upward again. _So bold, my dear Yuuri, yet so shy._ Just under his bold gaze is the delicate blush of a young man who has never known love or sex, and while some part of Viktor is oddly pleased that Yuuri has never succumbed to another person's touch, the larger, spoiled part of him is still reeling from the difference in the Yuuri of the past few weeks and the Yuuri of five months ago.

He wonders if Yuuri found his _Eros_ , the erotic side that Viktor _knows_ exists inside him -- and inside Viktor, who holds those memories in a tight grasp, locked away in his heart. He takes them out only when he is alone and doubts himself, allows himself the sweet dream of a man who thinks he can be something more than a champion.

_You have wrecked me for anyone else, Yuuri._

Yuuri swallows, his cheeks flushing more beneath Viktor's attention, and Viktor follows the motion to Yuuri's bare throat. "Ah," he murmurs. "I forgot about that one." Without asking, he reaches up to the collar and zips the few inches leading along the diagonal seam between the mesh and spandex, gently hooking it closed at the hollow of Yuuri's throat.

When he glances back up, the tips of his fingers tingling from touching Yuuri so intimately, Yuuri's face has blossomed to the lush color of the reddest rose, and Viktor's breath catches in his throat.

"Th-thanks," Yuuri squeaks, taking a few steps back, out of Viktor's space and back into the safety of arm's length. Viktor touches his fingers to his lips, wondering.

"Viktor, hook this for me," Yuri interrupts abruptly, stepping between them and fixing a nasty glare on Yuuri before scowling up at Viktor. Ah, the jealousy of a teenager; Viktor sighs and puts the thought out of his mind. He isn't worried about a challenge from that corner, though Yuri certainly seems intent on keeping them apart.

"Turn around, then," Viktor says, putting on a cheerful smile, then fixes the costume for Yuri when he does. He fluffs Yuri's hair and grins when Yuri twists and hisses at him, knocking Viktor's hand away.

"Are you going to put your hair up, Yurio?" Viktor asks curiously.

Yuri shakes his head abruptly and walks over to dump his clothes next to his bag, picking up his jacket and zipping it up quickly. "No, I'm not going to bother. It'd ruin the image." He finishes this statement by snapping his hood up to cover his hair, and Viktor cannot help a smile. If he had been half as self-conscious about himself at Yuri's age, he wouldn't have been able to leave the house.

He shrugs and looks over at Yuuri, whose blush has receded a little. "What about you, Yuuri?"

Yuuri reaches into his bag and pulls out a little jar of wax. "I always slick it back," he says with a shrug, walking over to sit in front of one of the mirrors. Then he pauses, frowning at his hands. "Ah, I forgot, this outfit is gloved..."

Viktor just barely stops the smirk from crossing his lips; Yuri is still watching them, and he wouldn't dare tempt the Ice Tiger of Russia into biting his hands off. Not now, when he has the chance to get his hands on Yuuri's hair. "I can help, if you would like." Yuuri flashes a grateful look over his shoulder, so Viktor crosses the room to stand behind Yuuri, taking the comb and wax when Yuuri offers them. He pulls off his coat and sets it aside, rolling up his sleeves, then dips his fingers into the wax.

The routine is familiar, though Yuuri's hair is not. His hair is much thicker than Viktor's, who only needs a simple pomade to style his hair for competitions. Viktor quickly realizes that he must be aggressive with Yuuri's hair; it is liable to escape his grip unless he uses enough wax. Soon he gets the hang of it, combing Yuuri's hair back and spreading the wax to a firmer hold.

For a few minutes, Viktor loses himself in the motions. Yuuri's hair is the color of the night sky above the ocean, the color of Viktor's dreams when he wakes up with _Agape_ ringing in his ears. He glances in the mirror; Yuuri is watching his hands with an almost dreamlike expression, something soft in his gaze that catches the breath in Viktor's chest and squeezes it, almost too tight.

To steady himself, he puts his knee on the bench behind Yuuri, but that only worsens the pitter-patter of his heart, because his knee bumps Yuuri's backside. For a moment Yuuri doesn't move, but then he leans back a bit, as if to rest against Viktor's leg, and Viktor cannot have that. Not right now.

"How is this?" he asks, desperate for a distraction, and Yuuri starts a little, his gaze flicking up to Viktor, then back to his reflection.

"That looks good," Yuuri says, hushed. Viktor feels his face warm a little, and he takes his hands from Yuuri's head and quickly goes to wash them.

"Alright, you two put on your jackets. I think the reporters are here already, and they'll want to talk to you. I'll be out shortly!" He grins at the suspicious look Yuri shoots at him; Yuuri seems too nervous to notice that Viktor is up to no good. Either he'll learn, or it will remain hilarious every time Viktor gets to surprise him.

Nishigori enters the locker room after Yuuri and Yuri leave and rolls his eyes at the packages that Viktor unveils. "You really are something else," he sighs, but he helps Viktor into the Japanese clothing anyway. Yuuri has such good friends and family here.

It's only right that Viktor shows his support for them, Hasetsu, and Japan.

"Hi! はせつよかどこ, いちどはおいで!" Viktor beams at the crowd, proud of the Japanese he has picked up over the past few weeks, with careful coaching from Hiroko for today's ceremony. He poses in the _kimono_ , pleased when the cameras start flashing.

"Viktor!" Yuuri cries in shock, holding up his hands as if to stop Viktor, fluttering at his side. "What are you doing?"

"Eh?"

Yuri points at his face, his scowl just on this side of furious. "Stop that! It makes today's face-off look cheap! You'd better be ready to evaluate our battle!"

"You'll grant the wish of whichever one of us wins, right?" Yuuri chimes in hopefully.

 _Oh, shit._ "Of course!" Viktor says with a smile.

It doesn't fool either of them. "You forgot, didn't you," Yuri mutters. Viktor doesn't know why he's surprised.

Waiting in the back room for the competition to begin drags Viktor back twelve years. He had been fifteen and on top of the world when he began skating in the men's singles bracket, catapulted into a world where he could be daring, sexy, stylish, and beautiful all at once. He had been talented and young, and thus had become popular immediately. He had won the gold, had worked hard for every medal he could bring home to Makkachin, had lived the life of everyone else's dreams.

He had surprised everybody. Year after year, he had pushed their expectations far past even his own. Every year, the public became greedier; they became to demand challenges from him, to crave the genius he had worked hard to maintain every day. It had been wondrous, to skate and be loved; it had been terrifying, to skate knowing that the first doubt would be his downfall.

Yuri stands where Viktor once flaunted himself, young and talented and ready to take on the world. Viktor has lived the life Yuri dreams about, and he still cannot say with certainty that he does not regret it, even to this day.

He changed because of Yuuri, because somebody looked past the mask of Viktor Nikiforov and saw _him_ , hiding under the shackles of a _living legend_. He wants to keep changing, to become the coach Yuuri believes he can be, to dance and laugh and be free as a man -- as Yuuri invited him to be.

If Yuri wins today, then Viktor will have to give up Yuuri. He will have to give up Hasetsu, and the warm people he met, and the sense of freedom he has not felt in twenty years.

He glances at Yuri, hopping nervously in place as he waits for his call to start his program. Yuuri is silent on the other side of the room, headphones blocking out all noise as he stretches. Viktor cannot look at him for a moment, lost deep in the well of his own memories, without suffering the fear of losing him, of losing that freedom... of losing the tentative smiles that Yuuri has given him more often in the past few weeks.

Yuuko pokes her head through the curtain to call for Yuri, and Viktor hold back a sigh, nervous about a competition for the first time in years -- and it isn't even his own. His gaze unwillingly wanders to Yuuri, who has turned to look at Yuuko with an unreadable expression.

What he cannot grasp with his hands, Viktor may never get to hold close. This he has always known; but right now, right here, he wants Yuuri's smile back. He wants the man who swept him off his feet five months ago; he wants to see how far Yuuri can go, how high the limits of the sky would be if he showed Yuuri how to fly.

He wants to break those limits himself, if Yuuri ever asks him to fly.

 _Agape_ is beautiful. Yuri's technical elements are near-perfect, as Viktor has long known; his step sequence still needs work, and already he has grown in his ability to convey the emotion behind the piece. Yet Viktor can feel the frustration of a young man who yearns to set himself on the throne -- and deeper, hidden inside, a child who barely remembers what love is.

Watching Yuri, Viktor is reminded again of why he was torn over the two pieces. _Agape_ was always Viktor's longing for another glimpse of the world Yuuri showed him months ago. Yuri has not claimed the piece as his own, yet -- he fits into the role, though, and his skating strikes a little too close to Viktor's carefully hidden weakness.

It strains Yuri, too, who clearly struggles with the emotions. Viktor sighs as the music finishes and Yuri stops in his final poses, hands lifted to the sky, an invocation of the confusion echoed in Viktor's heart.

"Yurio!" he calls, smiling. Sadness might dwell in his heart, but Yuri had skated beautifully; Viktor can't stop the pride that bubbles up inside him. "That's the best performance I've seen from you so far! Go on, greet the audience!" Yuri takes the reminder and smiles shakily at the crowd, accepting the cheers with grace, and Viktor sighs, his gaze finding the lone figure standing by the wall, clapping slowly for Yuri.

Yuuri doesn't notice him approaching, nor when Viktor calls his name. His face is buried in his hands, so Viktor stops in front of him and calls to him again. "It's your turn," he says softly. Yuuri must be nervous.

Yuuri's head snaps up, and he chokes over a gasp that sends a shiver through Viktor. He doesn't let it show on his face, though. "Um, I'm," Yuuri stutters, then seems to breathe in a new lungful of bravery, meeting Viktor's eyes boldly. "I'm going to become a super tasty _katsudon_ , so please keep your eyes on me." _And only me_ , the fervent glimmer in Yuuri's eyes seems to command, before he reaches forward suddenly and embraces Viktor for the first time since the GPF banquet.

"It's a promise," Yuuri tells him, pleads him, and Viktor cannot resist wrapping his arms around Yuuri, holding him close. This, he can grasp.

"Of course," he murmurs, closing his eyes. "I love _katsudon_." Yuuri's soft inhalation beside his ear sends another shiver through him.

_I love you. I've been in love with you for months. Show me the man who first seduced me._

He lets Yuuri go to take his place on the ice, bereft as Yuuri's warmth leaves him. Turning back to the barrier, he takes his place to watch, breathing out slowly as Yuuri takes his first pose.

He remembers that body, wrapped up in different clothes, but holding the same erotic pose. His pulse beats a little faster; this isn't sweet, shy Yuuri who has avoided every one of his touches and gets flustered at the sight of him naked.

This is Yuuri, the playboy that swept Viktor off his feet.

 _Eros_ begins to play, and the memories of five months ago threaten to drag him back in time -- but Viktor cannot take his eyes off Yuuri, cannot separate himself from the present. When the opening guitar notes finish, Yuuri throws a sultry look his way, and Viktor cannot help but whistle, a smile touching his lips.

He missed this Yuuri, though he is beginning to realize that this seductive Yuuri and sweet, shy Yuuri are one and the same, simply suited for different roles. This Yuuri only surfaces for temptation or under the liberation of alcohol, but he is part of Yuuri all the same -- and Viktor had known it, had dreamed of it for months, that he could meet this Yuuri again.

Yet as _Eros_ continues, Viktor realizes that he is not watching the playboy of his dreams; no, Yuuri has spun a different version of the story, of a beauty that tempts the playboy. He cannot look away; not when Yuuri completes his triple axel with a plainly terrible eagle spread, nor when Yuuri steps out of his quad Salchow -- and he had _known_ that Yuuri had practiced that jump in secret with Yuri.

But the seductive dance continues -- and it works, _again_. Time and again, his dreams have returned to the seductive Japanese man who tore down his walls and danced with him into the night, and here he is again, under the guise of a charming beauty -- his sweet, shy Yuuri, who has no idea the extent of appeal he has for Viktor.

He touches his fingers to his lips, knowing that he doesn't want to leave Yuuri, especially not this new Yuuri, who has been hiding beneath Viktor's playboy fantasy all this time. He realizes he is shaking when Yuuri lands his quad toe loop combo. He doesn't even notice Yuri leaving; his attention never leaves Yuuri, wrapped up in his final pose as if caught in a lover's embrace.

Viktor swallows against his dry throat, realizing his body is throbbing. Not quite aroused, but certainly not calm; all he wants is to take Yuuri into his arms and hold him tightly forever. Such is the siren call of the beauty who just danced to _Eros._

Still, Yuuri's technical elements needed a lot of work... Viktor has to smile. He looks forward to coaching Yuuri properly -- and hopefully getting to know that sweet, shy side of him at the same time.

Maybe then he will stop dreaming of _Agape_ and _Eros_.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stuck on the expressions Viktor makes during the second half of episode 3, and this tumbled out.
> 
> Also, yes, Victor speaks Japanese when he pops up in his traditional _kimono_ in front of the cameras, instead of the English he uses with Yuuri and Yurio. It's adorable, because he does try. I bet Toshiya came up with the idea (free advertisement) and Hiroko taught him the words (pretty sure it's in [Saga-ben](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saga_dialect)).
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
